zapperfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Apzc/apzc/resuming testing
2011-10-15-1019PDT Preparing to resume zapper experiments using the APZ holotoype instrument. Update: no zapping was done starting on 20111010, due to making routine blood donation, and needing to verify I was not coming down with anything the next three days that would need to be reported to the donor site. No symptoms noted in those three days, other than some usual intermittent irritation from airbone contamination in my house. My old Living Air air cleaner was found not working after returning home from shopping at walmart one afternoon; it had not been powered up while I was gone, so what caused failure is strange. I had re-dscovered that old air cleaner and put it back into use every few days, starting about a month ago. It only had one of the glass wire mesh plates installed in it. But now the ability to remove airborne contamination in my closed-up winterized house is now reduced; examination of the Living Air air cleaner showed odor of burned component and must be deep inside the instrument. Am not eager to attempt repair of it right now. One item I have been tracking for months, is my awakening body temperature. This is as a possible means for watching for a possible pre-diabetic condition that might happen. And the last two days of the post-donation wait time, my body temperature dived below the 97.4ºF threshold, had dropped to 97.1ºF the third morning. (This is not normally considered medically significant, of course.) So on the fourth day after donating, although I felt well, I zapped using my Full Gamma Generator instrument, using a special sequence I programmed in years ago that I found helpful to me especially after mowing lawn which throws up dog and cat poo into breathing air at times, and their parasites then again find their familiar paths inside me until I zap them into submissiion again. The signal for Eutremia pancreatis was done twice in that series, which also includes Ascaris and F. buskii etc, and includes three regular 30 KHz zaps as part of the hour-long series. Although unknown if definitely a "result," the sequence of events suggest that possibility, since this morning's awakening body temperature was back up to 97.9ºF, well above the 97.4ºF threshold, once again. These signals are out of the frequency range of the APZ instrument, thus the need to use the other instrument for this slightly worrisome thing. Is posible that some other CAFL lower-frequency signal set will have the same effect; that is yet to be determined. The possibly-equivalent CAFL signal list set has maybe a dozen frequencies, compared to the single E. pancreatis parasite frequency applied three minutes in the Clark-discovered bioresonant range. A note on the hardware of the APZ holotype unit: I had noticed the power on-off red handled switch of the holotype unit was a bit stiff from the start, and had worsened noticably and could get stuck - with deliberate effort - in a middle position. I think the switch used there is very sensitive to soldering heat, its plastic a problem, I suspect. (The APZ#2 switch in that function did not have that problem.) So yesterday I replaced the APZ #1 powr on-off switch, with a somewhat different kind of switch (does not have red plastic on the toggle handle), since I could not find more of the red-handled switches although a deep search was not done among the pile of parts. A note on positive indication of APZ use: frontal sinus and forebrain arena It has now been over a week since I have experienced the "frontal headache" phenomena, perhaps even two or more weeks. I had not been closely watching it; but this is clearly longer than typical for me in this house, some airborne contaminant that intermittently appears - possibly a function of wind direction blowing old under-house stuff into this old house's interior - and has been a chronic but not always present phenomena, apparently an upper sinus thing for years that seems also connected to frontal brain as i also typically cannot think well during those painful times, too. Flushing sinus with Neil-Med salt-soda solution typically helps a lot, and zapping finishes the problem, for a couple of days. But as mentioned, this time it has been much longer since recurrance of the "frontal headache" phenomenon, and even increasingly clear thinking has been going on as time goes by. The possible cause is my experimental use of a CAFL signal others identified with "sinusitis frontalis" - or something like that - during one of the last tests of the APZ via handholds to my hands. Was the first time I had tested that frequency set. I think that the frequencies I used were from http://educate-yourself.org/nch/Freqchart1.shtml and were identified as "Sinusitis: 456 1) Frontalis: 952" (in Hz) A note on the recent proliferation of what appears to be false CAFL lists on the net. I have seen two incorrect CAFL lists on the net recently. One is presumably a Radionics Instrument's setting list, from an Eastern European country, although it has the name "CAFLR" but its settings have no correspondence with the common CAFL lists long available on the net. The other was related to a new zapper instrument, costs about $400, looked great in specs until carefully looking at the sample of its "CAFL list" and found it was in KHz, not Hz, and apparently its lowest increment is 10 Hz. the vast majority of the CAFL frequencies are specified to 1 Hz and some to a small fraction of a Hz, such as the frquently used 7.83 Hz Schumann earth resonance. So that new crystal-controlled-frequency instrument apparently cannot actually deliver many of the long-tested CAFL frequencies. The ones which are happenstance correct, would work, I guess. That instrument would probably be better in the Clark bioresonant frequency range, which is something worth having around for experimental use. Although, I have not tested the instrument, due to lack of finances. And its handhold output is limited to 5.5 volts peak, and must be powered from the AC mains. Still, if experimenters have the spare cash, the instrument would likely be of interest, especially in experiments of a placebo nature, by using its incorrect signal sets; in comparison with results of using correct sets (such as at http://educate-yourself.org/nch/Freqchart1.shtml ); such as are possible delivered to handholds using the APZ instrument. Category:Blog posts